Soap's Journal
Dziennik Soapa – dziennik dodany do edycji Hardened gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Soap zaczął go pisać jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem się wydarzeń z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, aż do misji "Bracia krwi" w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, gdzie ginie. Strona 82 jest prawdopodobnie autorstwa Kapitana Price'a, gdyż jest ona napisana w innym stylu niż pozostałe, wyraźniej od innych. Kapitan Price bierze ten dziennik w misji "Bracia krwi" tuż przed przesłuchaniem Jurija. Cały dziennik można znaleźć tutaj. Strony z dziennika Uwaga!: strony nie posiadają numerów w samym dzienniku jest to tylko numeracja w PDF'ie. Napis w nawiasie po numerze strony oznacza, że jest on umieszczony w którymś jej rogu np. lewym górnym, a także oznacza miejsce akcji. Strona 1 thumb|317px Strona 2 i 3 thumb|327px thumb|328px Strona 4 thumb|331px Strona 5 thumb|330px Jeśli to znajdziecie zwróćcie to 22. pułkowi SAS w Credenhill w Wielkiej Brytanii "Historię piszą zwycięzcy." Shepherd ZABIĆ MAKAROWA Strona 6 (Credenhill) thumb|330px Ścieżka testu CQB: * Drabiną do góry, załadować pistolet maszynowy/4 granaty błyskowe * Zjechać na linie do pozycji 1 - 3 (natychmiast wyjąć pistolet) * Schodami w dół do pozycji 2 (12m) 1 cel * Skręcić w narożnik do pozycji 3 - błyskowym * Pozycja 4 - 2 cele * Pozycja 5 - 2 cele (zmienić na pistolet) - Nóż (użyć go na 5) * Pozycja 6 - błyskowym 1 cel - Pistolet na szóstej * Obrócić się i biec do mety POKONAĆ GAZA ' Cel 1: Wymagane < :60 Cel 1a Rekord szwadronu: 00:19 Strona 7 (Credenhill) thumb|329px To ja, 'Pieprzony Nowicjusz'. Od czasu selekcji wszyscy mnie tak nazywają: P.N zrób to, P.N zrób tamto. Zrozumiałem że to był czas kiedy P.N zaczął sobie pisać NPD - Nowy Pieprzony Dziennik. Credenhill to piekło. Nie ma nic do roboty oprócz trenowania i pisania w tym dzienniku i trochę więcej trenowania. W tym momencie tylko trenuje aby uzyskać coraz mniejsze czasy w teście CQB. Przetrzymuje granaty błyskowe tak długo, że aż parzą. Pomysł Wallcrofta, by zmieniać na pistolet zamiast przeładowywać - całkiem genialny. Kto by pomyślał, że Wallcroft mógłby być w czymś dobry szybki? Price lubi brać w tym udział. Obawiam się chwili gdy ktoś wspomni "Soap". Od tej chwili P.N stało się nową formą pozdrowienia, a Credenhill stało się nowym piekłem. Strona 8 (Credenhill) thumb|334px Strona 9 (Cieśnina Beringa) thumb|330px Zasady walki - wszyscy na pokładzie to wrogowie Częstotliwość - 7832 - HAMMER 2-4 5434 - BASEPLATE Cel #1 Odnaleźć paczkę #2 Zabezpieczyć dane wywiadu Oznaczenia - Wykonanie celu 1 - Zielone Wykonanie celu 2 - Białe Przerwanie misji - Niebieskie Strona 10 (Cieśnina Beringa) thumb|331px Firma: Kreigler Transportation, Inc. Компания: KREIGLER ТРАНСПОРТЗИШН, ИНК Numer rejestracyjny: 52775 Регистрационный номер: 52775 Kontener: Iw pwn t2 Контейнер: LW PWNT2 Dostarczone z: New Russia Commerce, Intz. Отправитель: Коммерция Новой России Интернешнл Wiezione do: Tigers of the Revolution. Получатель: Тигры Революции Opłacone przez: Khaled Al-Asad Оплата: Халед Аль-Асaд Miejsce odbioru: Providenya Порт въезда: Провидения Strona 11 (Cieśnina Beringa) thumb|334px Nie robią kamizelek ratunkowych na takie misje. Razem z magazynkami i granatami błyskowymi musiałem dźwigać 5 kilo sprzętu aż do ładowni. Jeśli nie użyje żadnego granatu i nie wyrzucę żadnego karabinka czy pistoletu 9mm nie wykonam tego skoku. Zakłopotany Price pomógł mi, wciągnął do helikoptera i złapał w jednej misji. O dwa razy za dużo. Najwyraźniej powinienem bardziej ćwiczyć nogi na W-Fie. - Kettle Bells - Burpees - Plank Work W międzyczasie muszę wziąć jakieś piwo dla staruszka. NA URLOPIE - OBAN 14 dla Price'a Strona 12 (Góry Kaukaz, Rosja) thumb|335px Strona 13 (Góry Kaukaz) thumb|324px Spotkałem dwóch nowych Rosjan. Nikołaja, którego ocaliłem i Kamarowa, które nie chciał się odczepić. Kiedy opuściliśmy pierwszą SL, Price powiedział Gazowi coś o Kamarowie. Prawdopodobnie coś związanego z tym co stało się w Bejrucie. Nie usłyszałem tego, a może nie powinienem. Ewakuacja Nikołaja przeszła pomyślnie. Dodatkowe godziny na strzelnicy były tego warte. Byliśmy poza zasięgiem. Na szczęście rosyjski beton jest kruchy. Żałuje że nie podłożyliśmy min pod MLRsy ryzykowaliśmy życie cywilów. - Check repel gear for wear - Clean lens and grab 2 AA's MNVD Strona 14 (Góry Kaukaz) thumb|331px Rule of thumb: A condom using IR tape larger than 1" x 1" will white-out the monitor up in the gunship. (A sketch of a black box and a side-view of (Price?) accompanies above text.) Strona 15 (Góry Kaukaz) thumb|330px Stung: the moment I breathe easy SAM takes us down. Should've known it would be Price helping me up, but never could've known we'd find the same manpad that got us. Felt damn good taking them down with their own SAMS. But missing the first shot? Inexcusable. Especially considering SAMS shoot themselves. Super Sonic, fire and forget - school boy stuff. Won't happen again. Strona 16 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|331px Consider me a cat man now. We overcame Ultranationalists, chopper crashes, danger close with gunships but a goddamn dog is what'll get me into an infirmary? Rabies, ridiculous. What a waste of time. Obviously can't tell Price or Gaz. Nikolai seems capable of keeping a secret. Probably keeps vials of vaccine vaulted with manifest intel, secretive bastard. Strona 17 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|328px Nikolai left me a clipping from the local paper. Highlighted portion, translated: "...The Unknown force..." Strona 18 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|326px Men like Al-Asad don't talk unless men like Price beat the words out of them. The interrogation was what it was. Not proud of it - not ashamed, either. But the moment the phone rang, the interrogation became something else. That name - Zakhaev - changed everything, cost Al-Asad his life. Regret not taking him in. We left intel slumped on a chair. Then again, it was time to move. Already had Ultranationalist platoons on approach. Strona 19 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|335px Strona 20 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|331px Haven't shot an anti-tank missile since the range. IR makes it a cinch at 23 kilos, worst part's picking the damn thing up. That and back blast. If not for the missile's soft-launch, might have singed Price's precious whiskers... Strona 21 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|331px Mac's KIA. Heard over the radio he got hit, then never made it to the LZ. Feel responsible. If I'd sprinted between the detonators faster, hit the charges faster, maybe he's not forced to cover us as long. Had 4 minutes, took all 4 minutes, just not acceptable. Safe to say, FNG's KIA too. Think at this point, It's just Soap now - No more FNG. Strona 22 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|330px Strona 23 (Północny Azerbejdżan) thumb|329px He was wearing a track jacket and gym shoes so I shouldn't be surprised. But still, how the hell did a scrawny Russian on a vodka/borscht diet outrun me? Victor Zakhaev might have been 39 but he sprinted like he was 22 - the 3rd horseman had the endurance of a colt. Died just as fast, never good when an HVI shoots himself, let alone one of this caliber. Not only did the PRICK take the easy way out, he up'd the ante. Papa Imran won't be pleased. Would've shot him ourselves had we known. Refuse to blame losing him on the tower fall. Adding more circuit work when I get back. Won't always have the Yanks on a chopper guiding me along. Strona 24 i 25 (Góry Ałtaj, Południowa Rosja) thumb|325px thumb|324px Assembly plan * Reestablish C2 * Assemble Strike Team * Secure objectives Coordinates DZ: EG 34502 Charlie: EG 34607 Bravo: EG 34505 Electrical Tower: EG 34508 Silos: EG 34500 Strona 26 (Góry Ałtaj) thumb|333px Above ground: Objective 1: Breach ICBM silo facility Objective 2 - Secure above around facility Belove ground: Objective 3: - Secure control room Strona 27 (Góry Ałtaj) thumb|330px Half a kick. Griggs' jump did more than separate team. It redirected us. Now we were forced to execute a rescue. A few things go wrong and we dont get the abort codes inputted in time. Even if just one of those nukes touch American soil, it would've been on us. On me. Wish we'd reviwed the DZ better. Without that half kick, we're into the base faster. Maybe Griggs and Gaz walk off that bridge on their own. '''No point - Dim thinking ' 'All that counts: Got Zakhaev ' Strona 28 (Góry Ałtaj) thumb|331px Strona 29 (Góry Ałtaj) thumb|332px Abort Codes сзйтрззьпнервгяыя няцггьпыанмшьсдк шщуомялфвейкяаыщ аышовллряадцнойр шгщдацоыамкгыгнн дщишкдецраиыаниш фвпцщитйчичпууям овынчаршуйвзцттщ Strona 30 (Góry Ałtaj) thumb|331px Didn't give a shit about Cyrillic back at Credenhill and now finally paying paid the price. Nukes converging on 41 million Yanks and there I was staring at distorted п symbols. Sitrep: 6 abort codes at 15 characters each. A language as foreign as martian. Zero time zero room for error. Sitrep in a word: Absurd. Even if it was because he didn't want to use the Ruskie keyboard, suppose I should be satisfied Price gave me the order to enter the abort codes. Another good sign FNG is dead. The funny thing? I just saved more lives using a Russian keyboard than I can ever hope to with my rifles. Drawing out the Cyrillic keyboard so I don't take so long next time. Strona 31 (Birmingham) thumb|329px Danger close with gunships. Danger close with rabid pups. The sunk cargoships, the downed choppers - surviving paved the way to a '''FUCKING HORSEMAN. Popping Zakhaev makes it all ok worthwhile Doesn't erase what happened in the Middle East. And nothing can erase losing Griggs, Gaz, Mac. '''And of course '''Price. Helps, though. The one image I can't shake is Zakhaev's body laying there next to Gaz's As Kamarov snapped me in for extraction, saw their blood begin to pool. The two reds blending, wish like hell I could've dragged Zakhaev by his one arm. Off of Gaz. Over the bridge. Out of my mind. Strona 32 thumb|323px Toughest part of healing in Russia? Russia Otherwise Otherwise, 3 way tie: 1. Crap chow 2. Reading about Glasgow FC vs. watching on TV 3. Speed of recovery Strona 33 (Birmingham) thumb|327px A few ask. Most don't. They see I'm 22nd and no one prods. I lay around and listen - let them talk: About their injuries. About the headlines. Apparently world thinks Russian warheads were a Russian test. They think the cargoship was "lost at sea." Gaz's family deserves to know. So I focus on getting better. On my PT. At one point, chopper pilot was reading my kill number. exfil'd as urgent surgical. Now adding another set of pushups everyday. Plan is pretty simple: get stronger than before. I do what I can & push out the distractions. Nikolai doesn't help. Always bringing by friends. Lady friends. Guess Russian women love doting on us wounded, and can't say the men mind one bit. Mix in a little vodka, too much free time, oxycodone... Hard for most to get back into shape. So I carry Price's pistol. Focus on disassembling it, cleaning it. I obsess over every scratch. Strona 34 (Credenhill) thumb|328px Back in Credenhill and training harder than ever. I run with selection candidates, hit the o-course and range, lift... Basically put myself through day long circuits. Thing is, I'm enjoying it. For awhile there, lived in a daze. Between the morphine auto-injector on-site, the morphine IV drip at the field hospital, and all the oxycodone during rehab, it was hard to get my bearings, let alone get fit. Suppose I should be happy with no nerve damage. But won't be happy until I'm 100% fit. Circuit: 2 min/station; 1 min rest b/w; 2 loops *Pull ups *Planks *Tire/Sledgehammer *Kettle Lifts Strona 35 (Hereford) thumb|333px Visited Hereford racecourse on leave: Price loved the chase course. Geldings can race 44 years - It's possible I watched some of the horses the Capt. used to. Funny thing watching civilians scream during the race. Curse God and then thank Him... So much emotion for so little payoff. Saw one man greet. Wish I could say it was fun. Got my mind off things. That my heart skipped a beat. But no matter how many pints, how many visits to the pub, I barely rooted for my horse - MacGregor - and even had he won, had he jumped the fence, done a 360 and kicked the Queen in the face, I can't say I would've flinched. On the way back to Credenhill, saw an old tobacco shop. Picked up a box of Price's favorites - Villa Clara's. If horses didn't work, maybe smoking will. "MacGregor" to show 34:1 £10 "Cubov" on the nose 24:1 £13 "Saint Mere", "Vironin" 7:1 perfecta £6 £73.00 Strona 36 (Credenhill) thumb|332px They're smooth. Price has taste. Strona 37 (Credenhill) thumb|329px Strona 38 (Credenhill) thumb|331px Finally some progress on my TF. Shepherd's aboard. Could do worse than the commander of U.S. forces in the ME. After losing 30K troops man's been chomping at the bit for 5 years. Like that about him. Now it's onto recruitment. These TF's are always elite, but looking for another level altogether. Strona 39 (Credenhill) thumb|331px It's official. Task Force 141. We're after Makarov. Evaluating recruits now. Typical lot Rangers, SAS, CSOR. Like Sanderson. He's a Sgt., but reminds me of what I must've looked like coming out of selection: raw, skilled, loyal to a fault. Another keeper: Ghost. Can't get over the name though. What the hell kind of name is Ghost? Strona 40 (Credenhill) thumb|329px Rather than British GSMEAC, sounds like Shepherd prefers OSMEAC for 141. Some new acronyms to think about. Might as well start now before we join the Mile High Club. I. Orientation ----------------------------> II. Situation Enemy Composition/Disposition/Strength - SALUTE S'ize- ~ is 1st level; 2nd level 12 '''A'ctivity - High Value Individual in transport 'L'ocation - double decker commuter plane 'U'nit - Ulta Ultranationalists 'T'ime - Flugruger 0937 'E'quipment - Semi-auto pistol and shotguns; SMG; assault rifles Enemy capabilities/limitations: '''DRAW - defend D'efend '''R'einforce 'A'ttack 'W'ithdraw/Delay Enemies most probable cause of action (EMPCOA) - enemy group is made of extremists and are willing to die if need be to protect the HVI. Breach, extract HVI, halo jump in 1:00 to 3:00 minutes. No frags rely on flashbangs and small caliber arms to prevent hull breach. All concealment can be penetrated. Intel expects RCIED on flight. Strona 41 thumb|330px Strona 42 (Góry Tien Szan, Kazachstan) thumb|331px Unknown Hostile Strength No adjacent friendly unit consideration ROE Do not fire unless fired upon FNEQ: Kilo Six-One - 5446 Assembly Plan * Clandestine infil * Secure ACS * Exfil Ice depth - Passable Extraction point Bravo NW AO - R8183 Jump - Passable * Suppressed ACR w/ heartbeat sensor Thermal Scope * Semi-Auto pistol * Tactical knife * Rope * Ice axes * Snow camo * C4 * * Cigar * Strona 43 (Góry Tien Szan) thumb|328px Maybe it's the Villa Clara's? Five years ago, my first mission with the 22nd began with one. Yesterday, Roach and I follow suit. Then, like clockwork, fresh meat gets caught falling to certain death. Me: Off a helicopter over the Bering Strait. Roach: An ice cliff in Kazakhstan. Me: On recovery of a warhead's manifest. Roach: on recovery of a downed sat's ACS. Of course, nobody makes the first jump... Have been looking forward to breaking Roach in. Beyond the mission similarities, He reminds me after myself after selection. Feel even more comfortable with him than Price must have with me. Handled the C4 detonation perfectly, even as I looked at dozen smuzzles. Not half-bad on a snowmobile either. A future in snowcross racing? Afterwards, saw the Sgt. writing in a journal. Wonder if he's thinking about PT like I was. If he's wondering what Villa Clara's taste like. Strona 44 (Rio De Janeiro, Brazylia) thumb|332px Vladimir R. Makarov * Ultranationalist * 184 lbs. * 5'11" * DOB 10/04/70 * Paratrooper; Spetznaz, 2 tours in Chechnya discharged * Blood type: A - Positive Alexander Rojas "Alex the Red" * DOB: 11/06/72 Freelance arms dealer since '97 - connected to KGB, Ultranationalists, Brazilian Militia Strona 45 (Rio) thumb|328px Rio De Janeiro, Brazil '''Meat: KL8102 Rojas' Assistants' shooting spree changed everything. Cost us Meat. Can't help thinking his Portuguese slowed him down - Heard him over the net warning civilians to clear the area. Need to trust Roach's instincts better. He made Sgt. for a reason. No need to dictate checking every corner. Doesn't mean he's fast enough. Nearly missed the pave low. The good Sgt.'s on circuits and cross fit when we get back. Strona 46 i 47 (Rio) Strona 46 thumb|328px Freq: Nikolai - 600 below Unknown hostile strength Check crossfire - Civilians ROE: Do not fire unless fired upon. Assembly Plan * Covert infil * Secure and question Rojas * Exfil with HVT Militia controls Favela - Watch for local nationals Strona 47 thumb|331px Bingo or not, would've crashed before leaving Roach on those rooftops. My fault, it was so close. Could have told Roach to shed more gear before the jump Strona 48 (Rio) thumb|332px Find myself flipping back to entries in Azerbaijan. Echos of Al-Asad here in Rio. Back then, wrote that men like Al-Asad don't talk unless men like Price beat it out of them. Five years later, I'm that man. Ghost's idea to spark Rojas' assistant, man knows something about interrogation. Team didn't bat an eye. Nor did I when it came to Rojas, that window, the car he kissed so intimately. Wasn't going to let another HVI pop himself. Victor was first and last. Strona 49 (Wikorewka 36, platforma wiertnicza, Wschodnia Rosja) thumb|325px First wet mission since hanging off a bird over the Bering Strait. Leading this squad the way I imagine Price would. Surgically. Won't allow Rio a Redux - Planning this one meticulously. Gear for mission * Dry suit (under BDU) * Breaches * Assault rifle - red dot sight * Battle rifle - thermal sight in case of smoke * Flashbangs / Frags * MNVD * Plan B - Have Roach carry C4, a la Kazakhstan Strona 50 i 51 (Wikorewka 36, platforma wiertnicza, Wschodnia Rosja) thumb|329px thumb|336px SAM site - 6 local nationals 20mm rotary cannons: SAMS Team 2 extract all local nationals to LZ Bravo (plan z 6 punktami zaczynający się na stronie 51) Plan B - Charge dead targets - Detonate remotely # 1: Infil # 2: Deck 01 Breach and secure hostages # 3: Deck 02 Breach and secure hostages # 4: Deck 03 Secure weapons stash # 5: Deck 04 Secure hostages and SAMs Use thermal in case of smoke # 6: Extraction Secure Derrick Strona 52 i 53 (Pietropawłowsk) thumb|335px thumb|330px Strona 54 (Pietropawłowsk) thumb|330px With Price back, the gulag will have been my last mission as field commander. Where as we knew every inch of the oil rig, the gulag was something else. All I can think about is what went wrong - Who we lost and how. From the start we knew we were in close quarters, bloody Yanks flying jets up our ass, RPG's coming in hot, after that, the mission was a slog. Inefficient as hell. Ghost hacked at a snails pace. We all wasted ammo sniping from the unstoppable hornet chopper. Even ran out of breaches and frame charges. And me? I had one flare. One. I miss, we never catch the SPIE rig and rot with Price in the gulag. UNACCEPTABLE. Funny thing, watching Roach get taken down by Price not like the old man rotted in a gulag for 5 years or anything... Felt good to give the gun back. Price's pistol wasn't just the gun that killed Imran Zakhaev - it was the gun that saved my life. Good to have the Captain back in command. Best demotion imaginable. Strona 55 (Pietropawłowsk) thumb|333px Offensive considerations: Move low and slow. Defensive maneuvers: Flashbangs extremely effective, frags/claymores most effective behind/beside shield. Use semtex on shield if available. Beware close-quarters combat. Strona 56 (Pietropawłowsk) thumb|327px And no, I haven't exactly been on my booster shots. Think Nikolai said every two years but didn't think I'd be in Russia so bloody soon. So yeah, was happy to follow Price and Roach over the net. Not just because it meant I was far from the mutts, but because I got to isten to the two of them working together, like we once did. There was that same options: Take out the target or let themHIM pass. Nice to hear Price taking Roach under his wing. Know the effect it can have. Strona 57 (Pietropawłowsk) thumb|330px For all that coaching, Roach did a shit job with the bodies. Patrolling Ultranationalists found them instantly. Luckily for us, Sheperd's got the line of some primo AGMs. Made for a whole different kind of clean up. Most AGMs operate via radio but our UAVs are enabled via tactical laptops. Made targeting a piece of piss, though these missiles are already pretty glorious. More than an ~8k meter range—these target off-boresight up to 90° on each side. Wish we had them in the 22nd. Strona 58 i 59 (Pietropawłowsk) Strona 58 thumb|337px Soon as Price went dark; right then, knew it was bad. Didn't need Ghost screaming over the net to realize it. Spoke to Price afterwards. Man knows something about the greater good. Knows one bullet can't stop WIN a war. Then again, thought one missile could stop one. Drawing it out, who knows how many casualties from the EMP... But who knows how many more without it? Gave the Yanks a fighting chance. It was the right move. Strona 59 thumb|326px D.C. High altitude detonation <48.2 KM ALT-.6KM altitude = 25 KM EMP radius 48.2 KM ALT-.6M ALT = ~12.8KM EMP radius 193 KM ALT -.6KM ALT = +~8KM EMP radius Strona 60 (Złomowisko pojazdów amerykańskich 437) thumb|330px Assembly plan: * Clandestine infil * Gather intel on weapons exchange at waypoint echo-xray * Exfil NW AO 5051 * Unknown hostile strength * No adjacent friendly unit consideration FREQ: Echo-5546 Juliet-8974 ROE: Do not engage BREVITY: Black:Makarov on site Red:Compromised position Orange:Echo-xray change positions Green:Exchange occurred Strona 61 (160 mil południowo-zachodni Kandahar, Afganistan) thumb|326px TF141 was authorized with one mission. Makarov. So now we have a new mission that mission was a fraud, like it's commander, so now we hav got a new one, SHEPHERD. KILL HIM ''' No ROE, No stopping us, '''NO MORE BULLSHIT ORDERS. There is only one good in this fight whether fugitives or not. Back to serving it. FOR GHOST. ROACH. Shadow Company is a different breed. No more vodka - drunk Ultranationalists. They're trained like we are. But a surprise is a surprise, no defense. Shepherd knew that now he'll know differently. MOTHERFUCKER HAS NO IDEA WHO'S COMING. ''' Strona 62 i 63 Strona 62 thumb|327px Saved again. How many times now, I've lost count. Don't mean I've lost track. The questions are hard. How do I repay his debt? How many times can a man save your life until it's no longer your own? But the answer's easy. At least to me. LOYALTY doesn't operate on a sliding scale. It's a safety. ON OR OFF. Strona 63 thumb|337px Strona 64 thumb|327px Suppose I should be writing in invisible ink from here on out. Something fit for a fugitive. Healing in Africa now. Site Hotel Bravo just a memory. Of course it was Nikolai rescuing us again. If I owed him a case of Imperia before, owe him a pallet now. Guess we all owe him for Yuri too. The two go way back and Nikolai vouches for him. Strona 65 thumb|330px Think I prefer getting shot. Knife wound healing too slowly for taste. Keep ripping sutures. Internal bleeding a concern. Nikolai's providing antibiotics and pain meds. Providing inspiration? '''MAKAROV. The need to clear our names. Finally after all the percocet and the feeding tube, I'm beginning to get it all back: my normal diet, my usual range of motion and strength. Before long I'll be better. Strong as before. After that we're on the move. Strona 66 (Parrot's Break, Gwinea) thumb|326px Finding Makarov will take resources. And while Nikolai's resourceful, his pockets aren't bottomless. Mercenary ops add a wrinkle to typical mission planning. On top of EMPCOA or GSMEAC, there's now an R''' for revenue. A '''P for profit. A few of these missions and we'll have the resources we need to get back on Makarov's tail. OPD 1: Recon SALW trafficking routes Recon for suspected depots; Assault rifles, craft guns, RPG's, LMG's Team roles: Yuri: Recon Team Alpha Price: Recon Team Alpha Nikolai: Motor - T Operator Soap: Recon Team Bravo ROE: Do not engage tangos Objectives: 1) Map trafficking routes 2) Depots Brevity Codes: Red: Compromised ID Blue: Depot/Warehouse Black: Dealer/Shop White: Abort Gold: Exfil at LZ 1 Gear: Assault Rifles - $30 x 4 = $120 Rounds (7.62) - 190 x 4 = 360 x $.15 = $54 Comm - Walkie Talkie - $16 x 4 = $64 Duece (sic) gear - $10 x 4 = $40 Mag Pouches - $5 x 12 = $60 GPS (J) = $80 _________________ Total cost: $418 Strona 67 (Parrot's Break, Gwinea) thumb|331px Strona 68 (Akra, Ghana, Lotnisko międzynarodowe) thumb|328px Secure and hold position around 600KG gold as it's transferred to couriers. Client: Chamber of mines and precious metal processing. Weapons: Assault rifles; Sniper rifle Team Roles Yuri: Overwatch - Sniper Price: Overwatch - Sniper, Security/RPG Nikolai: Perimeter Security Soap: Perimeter Security Objectives: 1. Secure LZ 2. Offload gold from transport 3. Protect and transport to individual courier planes 4. Accompany load onto plane 5. Secure for transport 6. Withdraw from LZ Gear: Assault rifles - $30 x 4 = $120 RPG = $50 Cheap sniper rifle = $50 Body Armor = $300 x 4 = $1,200 Rounds (7.62) - 720 x $.15 = $108 RPG rounds $15 x 3 = $45 Walkies - $16 x 4 = $64 Duece gear - $10 x 4 = $40 Mag pouches - $5 x 12 = $60 _________________ Total: $1,737 Brevity Codes: Red: Contact tango Blue: Courier arrives Black: Courier departs White: Plane loaded Yellow: Escort on the move Purple: Move to secondary location Escape + Evasion Plan: Suppresive fire and secure PKG. Bound back to Romeo. Regroup and exfil to Hwy 36A. To Do: Create aliases for team. Strona 69 (Lotnisko międzynarodowe) thumb|334px Hotel 1: Incoming delivery Whiskey 2: Load planes Foxtrot 3: Outgoing shipment Romeo: Gold storage Strona 70 (Afryka) thumb|325px Suddenly miss Credenhill's charms. Here in Africa we've gone from high speed gear to discards from the cold war. Most locals carry shit weapons Kamarov's grandfather wouldn't use. Every cent we earn goes to upgrading. Buying the best we can find. Worse than the weapons? The heat. Starting to miss Russia's frost. The heat here is unlike anywhere else - We foray through the mud and I get why pigs do it. Except pigs don't foray through mud before engaging the enemy. Don't see pigs executing S-P-O-R-T-S. Cause sludge gets in the chamber of their weapon. Topping it off, a new threat: malaria. The mosquitos are everywhere and nope, no body armor for them. Yo end up fearing the bloodsuckers even more than the skinnies. But nothing more than the pigs butt. Strona 71 (Afryka) thumb|331px Hard to believe how far we've come from the Ultranationalists - The old "UN". Might as well have been "UN" for peacekeepers when compared to what the rebels are like. Easy to underestimate them. Their craft guns. But wooden handles still grip iron barrels. And at £5 a pop, the whole continent's packing. The farmer in Russia had it easy, at least he was interrogated, ASKED. Here they throw a tire around you. Light a match. Strona 72 i 73 (Zasięg działania helikoptera) thumb|330px thumb|331px At last confirmation: Makarov's men seen exiting choppers. Entered vehicles that drove north toward an old airfield 60 km away. Have to assume they jumped on another flight. Strona 74 (Whiskey Mike) thumb|331px Air cargo manifest Operator: Fregata Flight: FR553(unknown symbol) Port of landing: TIP Port of unlanding: STN Airway bill type: House Airway bill no.: 30092 # of pieces: 6 Weight 275.0 kg Shipper name and address Fregata Holdings Suite # 705 111 3rd Ring Road Tripoli, Libya Cosigned name and address Waraabe - Somalia <------ Manifest redirected name & territory only. Secure the airstrip to find dozens of crates stacked beside the hangar, all labeled with the image of a bird, the word Fregata - an old shipping company front for Rojas black market dealings. Checked out one of the manifests. Clearly someone new has been running Rojas business for months now. Shipping here from as far east as Cairo, Damascus, Tripoli. Majority of crates forwarded to Algiers. Could be dummy shipments but it's the only lead we've got. Name of recipient: WARAABE. Strona 75 (Somalia) thumb|334px Russian dogs were bad enough. Now I'm hearing "Waraabe" is Somali for hyena. Nikolai tells me hyenas don't mess around - they could kill those Russian pups with a single bite. Two kinds, though. Striped hyenas feign death. Spotted will defend TO THE DEATH. Look forward to seeing who Waraabe takes after. Strona 76 (Somalia) thumb|325px Freq: 5580 Alt freq: 8710 1470- 12.7mm 4 barrel turret Practical range: 1,500 m RPM: up to 5,000 Don't know how Nikolai did it. Duct tape? Somehow gutted the cockpit so our chopper's chin-mounted turret operates via remote camera. A new name and city - That's all we got. Volk. Paris. At least we've got Sandman to pass the intel to. Strona 77 (Somalia) thumb|331px Strona 78 (Somalia) thumb|330px London's Gone, my own mates lost at POE Thought Africa was Hell but what's going on out there has finally caught up. So we'll catch up too. No more wading mud. Here on out, we're for just one thing: Redemption. Finally. Back in the fucking fight. Strona 79 (Praga) thumb|334px ~~~~~~~~~~> Wind: Gusting N to S 03 - 10 MPH ~~~~~~~~~~> Thurs: 16:45 - 17:00 Hrs ~~~~~~~~~~> Upper Lvl. NE Corner Strona 80 (Praga) thumb|330px Objectives: 1) Covert Infil 2) Kill Makarov 3) Covert Exfil Brevity Codes: Red: Makarov on site Blue: Price rappel Black: Makarov escaped White: Exfil Gold: Makarov dead Team Roles Yuri: Overwatch - LMG Price: Rappel & take down Makarov Soap: Overwatch/Snipe Kamarov: Hotel Lustig Recon ROE: Any armed force considered hostile Strona 81 (Praga) thumb|337px Hostiles control street level Infil/Exfil through sewers Watch grates for hostile activity Strona 82 thumb|332px "Jesteśmy pielgrzymami mistrzu: powinniśmy iść. Zawsze można trochę dalej Poza tą ostatnią niebieską górę pokrytą śniegiem. Przez to wściekłe lub to migotliwe morze," Strona 83 thumb|331px Strona 84 thumb|325px Strona 85 thumb|332px Strona 86 thumb|331px Ciekawostki *Na stronie 39, Soap pisze o Ghostcie tak: "What the hell kind of name is Ghost?", co jest definitywnym nawiązaniem do słynnego już cytatu Price'a "What kind of name is Soap, eh?" * Na stronie 46 jednym z celów misji jest "Exfil with HVT", co oznacza, że drużyna miała wziąć HVT (Rojasa) ze sobą, mimo to go zostawili na śmierć. * Wiersz na stronie 82 jest fragmentem wiersza "The Golden Journey to Samarkand" James'a Elroy'a Flecker'a. Ten sam fragment jest na wieży zegara w barakach 22. pułku SAS w Hereford. * W dzienniku jest parę nieścisłości. Między innymi śmierć Meat'a. Soap pisze w nim jakoby był on zabity przez asystenta Rojasa, którego ścigamy na początku misji, lecz to kierowca został przez niego zabity, a Meat zginął później w Faveli. * Na stronie 35 możemy zobaczyć nazwisko MacGregor. MacGregor to jedna z postaci w Call of Duty 2. * Stronę 34 możemy zobaczyć podczas ładowania misji "Turbulencje". * Na stronie 80, która opisuje misję "Bracia krwi", Jurij jest podpisany jako "Yuri: Overwatch - LMG", mimo że nigdy nie używał LKM'ów. *Na stronie 54 Soap wspomina: "Funny thing, watching Roach get taken down by Price in the gulag not like the old man rotted in a gulag for 5 years or anything...", co oznacza że Price był więziony przez pięć lat (2011-2016), jednak mimo to uczestniczy on w Operacji Kingfish, która odbywa się w 2013 roku. Kategoria:Do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Komiksy, opowiadania oraz książki